Exile
by MissMassacre413
Summary: 'Wabisuke wondered if all Exiles tried so desperately to repay the family from which they were shunned.' first Summer Wars fic.


A/N:Hey, guys! It's MissMassacre413 here, and I'm happy to present my first Summer Wars fic! I can't say I'm completely happy with the result, but… Good enough. It's not nearly as long as I'd hoped I could make it, but quality over quantity I always say. Actually I never say. But it's what I follow, you get the point. Feel free to leave a review, all I ask is that you tell me why you did/didn't like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Summer Wars. If I did, there would have been more character development.

ONWARD.

Six years. All it took was six years.

Wabisuke grinned lazily and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms.

He'd done it. He'd finally done it. He'd developed the AI. Love Machine.

Of course, it wasn't finished. It was still in its early stages, its infancy. After all, the AI had just been finished. It was but a fraction of what it could be, a prototype. Love Machine was more than likely filled with bugs, chinks, here and there, in its programming. With a little more time, these chinks were easily fixed. Nothing Jinnouchi Wabisuke couldn't handle. He grabbed an unopened beer can from a nearby table and popped the tab.

He would fix it. He would constantly improve it, constantly working to make it better. As it stood, Love Machine was an AI that instinctively sought knowledge, always wanted to learn more. It was designed to grow stronger, to absorb everything around it. If released as a virus, it could easily wreck everything and leave nothing but damage. Especially if released to the masses, on something like OZ, the virtual world that seemed more real than Earth.

Wabisuke took another swig of his beer, the lazy grin returning to his face. He had big plans for this thing, for Love Machine.

He would sell it to the Government, the American Government. After he fixed it up, as close to perfect as he could get, Wabisuke would sell it. And a complex program like this wouldn't be cheap. Oh no, something this advanced would cost a pretty penny. But Wabisuke was confident, dangerously so, that Love Machine was an offer no-one in power could deny.

Emotions surged through the programmer like a river. Joy, pride, hope, even a flash, just a _flash_, of guilt.

"Why guilt," He snorted aloud. " when I've done nothing wrong?"

He was lying through his teeth, and he knew it. He had done something wrong. He'd stolen from the Jinnouchi clan, from Sakae, the woman who took him in and loved him as her own, despite his shameful origin.

Even though he'd wronged her, it wasn't like he wasn't trying to make up for it. Why else would he have come to America, put himself through school, design and program such a horrible program? For Sakae. He'd give all the money to Sakae, if things worked smoothly.

Of course, things going to work smoothly. He'd robbed from the family and the fled the country without saying anything to anyone, and hadn't tried to make contact since. No matter what his reasoning, Wabisuke would be lucky if he returned and anybody even acknowledged him, nevermind thought positively of him. Well, there was Natsuki. However, Natsuki's feelings did not represent those of the whole family, a fact Wabisuke was well aware of.

"So this is what it's like to be an exile?" He mused, the edges of his mind fuzzing slightly from the alcohol. "Not at lonely as I imagined. Then again, I brought this on myself."

Wabisuke supposed it was a good thing that he had always been a rather independent man, never relying on anybody to be there for him, always happier to do things by himself, for himself.

He sighed, dropping his head. A glance at the clock told him it was 1:30 am. Time to sleep. There'd be work to do tomorrow, lots of it, this wouldn't be ready to sell for at least a year. He wanted it done before Sakae turned ninety, which left him four years to finish and sell Love Machine before he returned and faced the family he abandoned.

As he drifted off, closing his tired eyes, Wabisuke wondered if all exiles tried to repay the ones who exiled them.


End file.
